Albert Andrew Agente 007
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Míster Smith desea robar la formula de la vacuna contra el Ebola creada por la doctora Candy White ¿Logrará Albert frustrar los planes de Míster Smith? Actuación especial de Lidia Ferzl Sandoval. Minific.


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Minific del Agente 007 con la actuación especial de Lidia Ferzl Sandoval.**

Espero sea del agrado del lector. Besos.

\- Míster Smith Aquí tiene todos los documentos -

-Guarden todo el armamento ¡Súbanlo al helicóptero!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

-¿Qué hacemos con la chica?-

-¡Mátenla! -

El agente encubierto Lidia Ferzl Sandoval se encontraba, angustiada ante su fatídico destino, sin saber que detrás de unas columnas un apuesto joven estaba esperando el momento oportuno para salvarla.

\- George la encontré -

-¿Qué tipo de arma tienes?-

\- MG-42-

-Ese tipo de armamento no te ayudará avanzar. Espera a que la mayoría salga para poder rescatarla. El agente Sandoval es pieza clave en la investigación no nos conviene que muera, ella posee información relevante de la Doctora White-

-¡Perfecto! cambio y fuera… ¡entraré en acción!-

Albert colocó el silenciador a la metralleta , empezó a disparar a cada uno de los rufianes, de inmediato se acercó a Lidia quien buscó la forma de zafarse, al liberarla ella tomó el arma de uno de los secuaces de Míster Smith.

-¡Pronto salgamos!-

-¡Míster Smith están huyendo!-

-No importa debemos huir enseguida tú eres la misión.-

-IMBÉCILES ¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR! ¡ATRÁPENLOS! -

-¡SÍ SEÑOR!-

-LES VOLARE LA CABEZA, ¡INÚTILES!-

Albert y Lidia se montaron en una furgoneta del año- acelera Albert nos alcanzan-

-Hago lo más que puedo-

-Dios ¡aquí están todas las armas! ¡Hay granadas! ¡Les lanzaré una!-

-¡Ten cuidado!-

El estallido hizo que la furgoneta perdiera el balance chocando contra la pared. Se bajaron a prisa llegando hasta un muelle donde se arrogaron. Nadaron hasta un bote de motor, el cual direccionaron a una isla paradisiaca. Se bajaron y acostaron en la arena.

-Albert logramos escaparnos-

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa- La sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Tú siempre Tan galante, así eres con todas las chicas- alzó su quijada para ver la belleza de sus ojos azul cielo.

Se besaron. Él se levantó -¿Cómo te capturaron?-

-Entre nosotros hay un agente que pasa información al bando terrorista "Mensonge" controlado por Míster Smith, planean secuestrar a la doctora White, quien descubrió la vacuna contra el virus Ebola. De ese modo tendrán controlado la población Africana y…- Lidia cayó en los brazos de Albert herida de gravedad.

-Agente Lidia… ¡reaccione!- dispararon desde un helicóptero.

 **Agente Andrew 007. Con licencia para matar.**

Dos semanas después…

-Pensamos que nunca despertaría Agente Andrew-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la agencia logramos restablecer tu salud pero…-

-El agente Ferzl ¿Cómo esta?-

-Lo siento sus datos han sido borrados del sistema-

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-

-Son las reglas, lo sabes, todo debe continuar según lo estipulado salvaguardar la paz mundial es nuestro objetivo- dijo George inexpresivamente, se levantó dándose la vuelta

\- ¿Te dio información acerca de la Doctora White? –

-Sí-

sales en ... dos días para África.

\- Albert tenemos una serie de armas tecnológicas que podrás usar para atacar al enemigo-

-Interesante Stear-

\- Andrew deja tu dosis de ironía. Pongámonos serio, continúo, tenemos el nuevo bolígrafo láser con el que podrás desintegrar a tu enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lentes infrarrojos presionas aquí y… –

-¡Oh por Dios!-

-¿Sorprendido?-

-Sí realmente Sí-

 **África**

-Niños hagan la fila para examinarlos ¿Quieren?-

-Aun no pierdes el brillo después de tu divorcio-

-¡Nunca! Siempre continuaré adelante. Él quería hijos, pero… necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para encontrar la fórmula contra el virus Ebola para salvar miles de vida-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Un estallido!- los niños comenzaron a llorar despavoridos - Tom que los niños no se desorganicen, por favor-

Unos hombres vestidos de militar entraron a la aldea – Doctora White usted viene con nosotros- Candy le dio un pisotón y un golpe entre las costillas, provocando la ira del agresor. Como bala fugaz apareció de la nada un hombre que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos los desarmó. Los Golpeó ferozmente como una fiera salvaje.

-¡Suban los niños en el Jeep!- Ordenó. Candy se iba a montar pero él la sujetó del brazo-Usted no, Usted viene conmigo-

-No voy a ningún lado ¡No lo conozco!- Sin aviso le inyecto un tranquilizante en el brazo, la cargó sobre el hombro y la subió en una avioneta.

Tres horas más tarde Candy despertó de un dulce sueño- Eh… eh ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?-

-Albert Andrew el agente 007-

-¿Agente?- preguntó aun adormitada- ¿Por qué me tiene secuestrada?-

\- ¡Secuestrada! Te estoy protegiendo, un grupo terrorista controlado por Mr. Smith desea apoderarse de su fórmula contra el Ebola- Albert se retiró los lentes. Candy se sintió atraída por la belleza de sus ojos nunca había visto un color tan similar al cielo. –Mi misión es protegerte, salvaguardar tu vida hasta que las tropas enemigas sean neutralizadas-

-¿Por qué se ensañan de ese modo?-

\- Míster Smith tiene como objetivo tener el poder de la fórmula para someter la población africana, obligándolos a realizar trabajos forzados. Explotación minera a cambio de inmunizar a sus hijos-

\- ¡Oh Dios eso es terrible!-

-¿Donde tienes la formula?-

-En un lugar seguro-

-Debes decirme-

-Desconfío de todos ¿Cómo sé que una vez te diga no te desharás de mí?-

-Soy agente especial de la CIA, me enviaron para cuidarte-

Candy se sentó en cuclillas sobre la cama su preocupación no tardó en reflejarse en su rostro. Albert se acercó a ella para tratar de disipar su angustia. -¿Cuánto tiempo debo mantenerme en esta situación?-

-Estaré junto a ti el tiempo que sea necesario… confía en mí-

Se abrazaron tiernamente.

Mientras en la guarida de Míster Smith.

-¡SON UNOS INÚTILES!- Tomó el arma de uno de sus secuaces y sin miramiento le voló los sesos ¡QUIERO MUERTO A ALBERT ANDREW! A LA DOCTORCITA CAPTÚRENLA Y TRÁIGANLA ANTE MÍ, me encargaré personalmente de ella-

-Estamos atrapados en esta aldea la avioneta esta averiada, tardaré en arreglar el radio trasmisor, por el momento no podré informar de nuestra ubicación exacta, acamparemos en la choza-

-Prepararé algo-

-En la parte trasera de la avioneta hay algunas provisiones-

-Mmm pasta-

-Mejor entra está a punto de llover-

Candy encendió la hornilla, cuando iba verter la pasta para cocinarla casi estalló la olla- Excelente para los descubrimientos, mala para la cocina… ¿Estas bien?-

No es divertido Agente Albert-

Llámame Bert- se acercó a ella en tono seductor-Ven te ayudo con tu camisa esta manchada- Albert empezó a desabotonarle la prenda de vestir dejando al descubierto los senos de Candy.

-Creo que se me olvidó ¿Cómo se hace el amor?-

-Te devolveré la memoria-

Se entregaron a la pasión. Entre las sabanas -Eres un hombre muy ardiente, hiciste vibrar todo mi ser-

-Pequeña aun... falta más-

-Creo que solo comeremos postre- Se unieron otra vez en uno solo.

-Manden en seguida una comisión especial a buscarlos. En los alrededores donde emboscaron la aldea- Dijo George Villers.

Al día siguiente Albert logró hacer funcionar el radio trasmisor. La comisión llegó al rescate.

-Agente Andrew descubrí la cura contra el Ebola, pero… usted descubrió la fórmula para alegrarme la vida- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda besando su hombro.

-Recibirá mi dosis cada vez que guste-

-Lo haré-

Llegó el grupo rescate.

acompáñenos- favor médica

Al subir al helicóptero que los transportarían hasta la base naval fueron emboscado por los hombres de Míster Smith (enemigo número uno de la paz mundial). Todos fueron golpeados y sometidos. Tenían grandes armas de avanzada tecnología.

En la guarida de Míster Smith.

-Díganos ¿Cuál es la formula? O su familia será asesinada- Candy sin más opción lo reveló. -Eres una hermosa mujer será de gran utilidad para la flota rebelde- Candy le escupió.

-¡Me das asco!- Míster Smith le dio un bofetón que la hizo caer inconsciente en la cama.

-¡Llévensela! -

En un cuarto oscuro lleno de ratas Albert era torturado, golpeado vil mente, recibía constates choques eléctricos.

-Así quería verlo agente Andrew suplicando por su vida-

-Quedará con las ganas… porque nunca lo verá-

-¡Asesínenlo! como el perro que es y sus restos ¡TÍRENSELOS A LOS CERDOS!-

Cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a Albert. Él le lanzo una patada en la quijada que lo noqueó por completo los otros secuaces al darse cuenta sacaron sus armas, antes de meter el dedo en el gatillo, Albert tomó con su boca el bolígrafo laser lo presionó con los dientes, rápidamente se quitó el mecate que mantenía sus manos amarradas, luchando fervientemente contra los despiadados malhechores, esquivó varios puñetazos, desarmándolos. Tomó una metralleta y fue en busca de Candy, quien ya iba ser entregada a los rebeldes. Lanzó varias granadas para llamar su atención.

-DISPÉRSENSE NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO ¡Corran! ¡Corran! rodeen el área-

Albert disparó a los adversarios, los abatió, una bala le rozó el brazo. Fue al rescate de Candy logró liberarla.

-¡Espérame aquí!-

-¡Albert! -

-Ya regreso, atraparé a Míster Smith-

-Cuídate por favor-

-Seguro ¡Te amo!-

Míster Smith huía por la parte trasera Albert lo alcanzó y golpeó, Smith sacó un arma en medio de la lucha, al disparar Candy se acercó y con toda su fuerza lo empujó al vacío de un barranco.

-Uff ¡Qué fuerza!-

-Tú me haces fuerte-

-¿Localizaron al agente Albert?- Expresó George.

-Sí, se observa en el radar infrarrojo, está en una choza, pero se está moviendo… un momento alguien está encima de él-

-Albert ¿Cuando cambiarás?-

Fin.


End file.
